My Dream
by Thecolourofbleach
Summary: This is a dream I had so I wrote it up it's a tragedy type dream. Its pretty random but I hope you enjoy!


My Dream

The air was stormy as I drove the ship in between a row of giant buoys. Suddenly all the buoys shot in and trapped my ship in the middle of them. Determined to go on, I threw the ship in reverse and roared out of the trap. I jammed the ship back into drive and sped forward. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a massive whirlpool with a rope railing outlining the side nearest me.

I went toward the edge of the railing. I had to. I knew if I got any closer to those buoys I'd be dead. I was close to the rail now struggling to keep the ship from being sucked into the whirlpool. I took a closer look at the whirlpool. It was huge about a mile in diameter. Down at the bottom was a sharp jagged rock with the peak reaching about the middle of the whirlpool.

I kept focused. I wouldn't let myself die. Not like the others had. I was different and I would cross this damned sea. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head and saw a man in a black trench coat slowly walking towards me. "This is bad," I thought, "I can't lose my focus or I'll get killed in the whirlpool." My eyes narrowed. "But if I don't deal with this guy..."

"What do you want?" I shouted, trying not to sound panicked.

"You should not have traveled here," the man said. He had a deep cold voice.

"But I came regardless," I said, "So please don't interfere. You know what I seek"

"Ah that," he said, "I have no interest in it."

"Then let me go in peace!" I shouted.

"I can't do that," he said. I could see his face but I knew he was smiling. The ship suddenly shuddered and I quickly went back to the steering wheel, straining to heave the ship back on course.

"This is my sea," I heard the man whisper in my ear menacingly.

I whirled around but suddenly I felt him kick me in the stomach. My eyes widened. The kick was so powerful it lifted me off the ground as I flew back. I landed on my feet as I staggered back off balance until my back slammed into the back of the ships railing. I felt the railing snap off and fall onto the sea from the force of the collision. Waving my arms and regaining my balance, I somehow managed not to fall in. I looked down off the edge. The ship was so close to the whirlpool now I could almost jump in.

"It's a shame," I heard the man say. I looked at him. He almost looked disappointed. "It's been a long time since anyone managed to get this far. I almost hoped you'd make it." He walked over until he was right next to me.

"But this is the end," he said.

"No," I whispered in a constricted voice, holding back all my emotions.

"NO!" I shouted with all my might, throwing a punch at his face.

I felt my hand stopped before it reached its target. I looked and I saw that he'd caught my fist in his hand.

"It's over," he said as he smashed his fist into my stomach. I doubled over and started to fall back toward the sea. I looked behind me and I saw the whirlpool widen and the ship start to lurch as it fell into the whirlpool, traveling around the edge, slowly being pulled to the center. But I didn't fall in. The man still held onto my wrist. I looked at him with a shocked expression.

He showed no emotion as he pulled me at him, then kicked me in the chest. I felt myself fly over the edge. Everything went into slow motion. I saw the ship start to tilt towards the center of the whirlpool. I saw the man standing at the edge of the ship with his hands in his pockets, his coat flapping in the wind.

The sides of the whirlpool were getting higher, swarming over the edge and going at the center. I looked behind me at gave a gasp. The rope railing! It was still behind me, dangling above the whirlpool. The waves at the edge were coming very close to hitting me. I turned and reached for the rope on the railing, throwing my body at in my last attempt to live. The man on the ship looked down at me.

"Death is absolute," he said.

Time was almost in a freeze now as I stretched for the rope, the waves surging right behind me, with nothing underneath me but empty air separating me from the icy cold waters below.

In one last effort I went for the rope with all my strength. I felt my hand brush the rope. But right as I did the wave hit me.  
The force threw me down towards the whirlpool as my hand slipped off the rope. I felt water rush past my face. But it wasn't the sea. It was tears that I was crying.

I looked back and saw the rope getting farther away, and past that I saw the man on the ship, fading in the distance.  
My vision blurred and I finally hit the water at the bottom, and everything I had worked so hard to achieve, everything that had mattered, went dark. The darkness came and nothing else.


End file.
